vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Xue Ying (Verse)
Summary Lord Xue Ying is the eight Xuanhuan Fantasy Chinese novel created by I Eat Tomatoes (IET). It follows Xue Ying, a young province lord from Tranquil Sun Province who lives with his parents, his father-a commoner turned noble; his mother a noble who abandoned her clan for love, and his brother an innocent toddler. But peace cannot last forever, Xue Ying's peaceful life is shattered, and the only way to reclaim is through power as the world is one that follows the "Law of the Jungle" where the strong prey on the week. The novel is made of 40 Volumes with a total of 1398 chapters. |-|Power of the Verse= Lord Xue Ying is an extremely powerful verse, starting with supernatural wall level Humans and Beastkind that cape at Multi-City Block level at the Mortal level and continue from Transcendent level a big jump in power as the cultivators comprehend the True Meanings of different Laws of the World. The Mid Tiers are casual Star Busters with FTL speed with some being Universal and above, High Tier reaching Multiverse level with Immeasurable speed while the God Tiers are at least Complex Multiverse level, with a likely chance for a higher tier once the novel it's done being translated. The verse has a very strong list of Hax, such as: Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Mirage Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Sealing, Power Nullification, Law Manipulation, Immortality, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Durability Negation, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation etc. |-|Terminology= Xuanhuan – literally means “Mysterious Fantasy”. A broad genre of fictional stories which remixes Chinese folklore/mythology with foreign elements & settings. Dao – the origin and source of all things. It can be translated in many different ways, including The Way / Road / Path / Method. According to Daoism, it is the absolute principle underlying the universe, combining within itself the principles of Yin and Yang and signifying the way, or code of behavior, that is in harmony with the natural order. In these novels, characters often try to gain insights into the Dao, which can give them supernatural powers or even control over aspects of the natural world. Qi – the vital energy which exists in all things. The cultivation of Qi is a major theme in Wuxia, Xianxia & Xuanhuan novels. Immortals – beings who ascended to Immortality through Daoist cultivation practices. They have magical powers, can fly freely through the air, and have a close connection to the Dao and the natural world. There are several types of Daoist Immortals, such as the Celestial Immortals and Earth Immortals. Cultivator – a person who trains in martial & mystical arts, generally in order to become powerful and increase their longevity. Meditation and the cultivation of Qi are common practices among cultivators. Sect – an organization dedicated to the practice of cultivation and/or martial arts. Typically led by a Sect Leader or Patriarch. With the help of Sect Elders, they instruct Disciples in the proper methods of cultivation or training in the martial arts styles of the Sect. The Disciples live in the Sect, which provides for their daily needs. There is practically always a strict hierarchy amongst members of a Sect, and respect for the elder generations is demanded. Internal Energy – also called Inner Energy, Internal Strength, Internal Power, or Internal Force. The cultivated energy within a martial artist’s body. Utilizing it, a martial artist can accomplish superhuman feats of speed, agility, strength, endurance, etc… It can even be used to heal wounds and nullify poisons. Cultivation – the process of improving health, increasing longevity and growing powerful. This is accomplished by cultivating Qi and training in martial & mystical arts. In many of these novels, the ultimate goal of cultivation is to become an Immortal or attain godhood. '- Cultivation Method' – a mystical art or collection of techniques which cultivators’ practice in order to cultivate. '- Cultivation Base' – the amount or capacity of refined Qi possessed by a cultivator. Insight – related to enlightenment. Cultivators usually gain insights by meditating, engaging in life-or-death battles, or going out into the world to experience new things. These insights are often needed in order to master techniques or advance to higher stages of cultivation. Ranks / Levels / Layers – a common way to quantify martial power or the progress made in cultivation. In many cases (although not all) where these are used, there are 9 ranks/levels/layers to each stage of cultivation, with rank 1 being the start and rank 9 being the peak. After breaking through to the next stage, the practitioner starts at rank 1 of that new stage. The number 9 has a great deal of symbolism. Heavenly Tribulation – in some novels, a trial encountered by cultivators at key points in their cultivation, which they must resist and ultimately transcend. Because immortal cultivation (generally) goes against the Will of Heaven, the Heavens will send down tribulations to oppress high-level cultivators who make progress towards Immortality, often right when they enter a new cultivation stage. This typically takes the form of a lightning storm, with extraordinarily powerful bolts of lightning raining down from the Heavens to strike at the cultivator. World Energy - the superior energy compared to Qi or Immortal Qi used by cultivators. It's the energy of Nature, Cosmos, and Reality. |-|Cultivation System= Cultivation System used in Lord Xue Ying can be branched in a large variety, but we'll focus only on the one used by the main character. The Laws and Profound Mysteries cultivation system is the main system used by Xue Ying. It has sub-categories: The Realm of Myriad Existence refers to the start of a Transcendent's understanding of the nature of heaven and earth, and the very first step to comprehending it. It has three sub-level which eat one gained your power gets a qualitative boost. True Meanings represents enough comprehension of the Profound Mysteries towards the World, with these Laws and Profound Mysteries being condensed together forming an actual substance. True Meanings are graded on a scale from 1 to 9, with a grade 9 being the smallest and narrowed laws and grade 1 being the largest and strongest. For example, someone who has learned a grade 2 Ture Meaning can crush someone who comprehended a grade 3 True Meaning. Higher grade True Meaning Can have multiple branches to lower grades such as the True Meaning of Water and Fire can branch into the True Meaning of Icy Fire. True Deity Heart, is when someone condenses their True Meaning intro a Dao. Secret Techniques are unique ways of applying the Law of Profound Mysteries. Absolute Arts are ranked secret techniques that may require external help from certain items. Anyone possessing them will easily transcend their realm during battle. |-|Calculations= Mortal Key Speed - High Hypersonic+ Sky Key Speed - Massively Hypersonic Saint Key Speed - Relativistic Mirage World - Omnipresence within it Extreme Piercing Speed - Immeasurable Demigod Key Speed - FTL+ World Deity Key Speed - MFTL+ Sky Key Ap - Large Mountain level Saint Key Ap - Large Planet level Demigod(Deity) Key Ap - Small Star level Explanations Extreme Piercing Regeneration and Immortality Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Zaratthustra Opponents Neutral Characters Xue Ying: File:Xue_Ying_2.PNG|'Xue Ying'|link=Xue Ying Starting Cosmos: * Dong Bo Lie * Dong Bo Qing Shi * Pu Yang Bo Primal Chaos Void: * Scarlet-Browed Mountain Master * Undying City Master Category:Verses Category:Book Verses Category:Lord Xue Ying Category:Visual Novel Verses